Chapter 1
by NileyToTheMax
Summary: Miley Stewart is new at East High, and must suffer a rivalry with another school. Does everything go well, or does it all come crashing down?
1. Chapter 1

**Rivalry**

**Chapter 1**

**Starring:**

**Miley Cyrus...Miley Stewart**

**Nick Jonas...Nick Gray**

**Emily Osment...Lilly Truscot**

**Selena Gomez...Alex Russo**

**Demi Lovato...Mitchie Torres**

Fourteen year old Miley Stewart sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. Today she would enter a new world. A world where she was once again, a nobody. Her best friend, Nick, who was a popular kid, was one of the only people who still did talk to her. She felt like shit. She felt like she had nobody, and that she was nobody. She sighed and put on black leggings that came to her knees, and some shorts over them. She put a black off the shoulder tee on, that had a giant heart plastered in the center. She put her new high top converse on. She picked up her black and white plaid backpack, and walked down the stairs after pulling the brush through her curly locks.

"By dad. By Jackson." Miley said walking out the door. She walked down the road, rubbing her hands on her arms. She regretted leaving without a jacket.

"Miles, wait up!" She turned around and saw Nick running after her with a smile. She smiled at him, and continued the rest of the way, talking about how their day would go.

"I really like that shirt. Can I wear it sometime?" Miley asked looking at him. Nick looked at her weird, not understanding why she'd want it.

"Um, Mi... it's too big for you, and you're a girl." Nick said putting his arm around her shoulder. Miley shrugged,

"I'm known to wear things bigger than me," she giggled, "plus, that would go great with my black skinny jeans..." She said smiling. Nick chuckled as they reached the school, looking up at how big it was,

"I swear to god, I'm going to be kicking some butt this year..." Miley mumbled before grabbing hold of Nick's hand to pull him inside. Miley smiled as her friend came running down the hall after her.

"Lilly! Omg, I missed you so freaking much!" Miley said hugging her tight. Both girls, who were ecstatic, pulled away as Lilly looked over to Nick.

"Nicholas." She said scoffing.

"Lilian." He said scoffing back.

They hugged each other, and pulled away as the three of them walked down the hall.

"Nick is even hotter than he was last year." Alex Russo said licking her lips. Mitchie stood by her, rolling her eyes.

"Lets go, or we'll be late ourselves." Mitchie commented,pulling Alex away from the school doors. They walked away, going back to their own school.

"Oooh, Miles, a talent show. You sing, right?" Lilly said stopping at a poster. Miley nodded, looking at it too.

"Wow, it looks like Seaview High is some how East High's competition every year..." Miley said looking at Lilly. They shrugged, and walked into the cafeteria.

"This is like... the first year where I haven't been bullied on the first day. I'm loving this place so far." Miley said as she grabbed a juice from the large cooler. Her and Lilly walked over to Nick who was sitting with some different people.

"Oh Um... Hey Miley...Hey Lilly... Do you mind if I don't sit with you today?" Nick said slightly smiling. He could tell Miley's heart dropped, and his fell along with it. She nodded,and walked away to one of their own table.

"Listen up!" A loud voice called from the center of the cafeteria. "We need some new cheerleaders! So all you freshmen people that are really athletic should meet us in the Gym after school for tryouts! In a few weeks we have a huge competition with Seaview High, and we're not losing to them once!" The blond haired girl stepped off the table, walking back over to her other friends.

**_Please Review_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rivalry**

**Chapter 1**

**Starring:**

**Miley Cyrus...Miley Stewart**

**Nick Jonas...Nick Gray**

**Emily Osment...Lilly Truscot**

**Selena Gomez...Alex Russo**

**Demi Lovato...Mitchie Torres**

Fourteen year old Miley Stewart sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes. Today she would enter a new world. A world where she was once again, a nobody. Her best friend, Nick, who was a popular kid, was one of the only people who still did talk to her. She felt like shit. She felt like she had nobody, and that she was nobody. She sighed and put on black leggings that came to her knees, and some shorts over them. She put a black off the shoulder tee on, that had a giant heart plastered in the center. She put her new high top converse on. She picked up her black and white plaid backpack, and walked down the stairs after pulling the brush through her curly locks.

"By dad. By Jackson." Miley said walking out the door. She walked down the road, rubbing her hands on her arms. She regretted leaving without a jacket.

"Miles, wait up!" She turned around and saw Nick running after her with a smile. She smiled at him, and continued the rest of the way, talking about how their day would go.

"I really like that shirt. Can I wear it sometime?" Miley asked looking at him. Nick looked at her weird, not understanding why she'd want it.

"Um, Mi... it's too big for you, and you're a girl." Nick said putting his arm around her shoulder. Miley shrugged,

"I'm known to wear things bigger than me," she giggled, "plus, that would go great with my black skinny jeans..." She said smiling. Nick chuckled as they reached the school, looking up at how big it was,

"I swear to god, I'm going to be kicking some butt this year..." Miley mumbled before grabbing hold of Nick's hand to pull him inside. Miley smiled as her friend came running down the hall after her.

"Lilly! Omg, I missed you so freaking much!" Miley said hugging her tight. Both girls, who were ecstatic, pulled away as Lilly looked over to Nick.

"Nicholas." She said scoffing.

"Lilian." He said scoffing back.

They hugged each other, and pulled away as the three of them walked down the hall.

"Nick is even hotter than he was last year." Alex Russo said licking her lips. Mitchie stood by her, rolling her eyes.

"Lets go, or we'll be late ourselves." Mitchie commented,pulling Alex away from the school doors. They walked away, going back to their own school.

"Oooh, Miles, a talent show. You sing, right?" Lilly said stopping at a poster. Miley nodded, looking at it too.

"Wow, it looks like Seaview High is some how East High's competition every year..." Miley said looking at Lilly. They shrugged, and walked into the cafeteria.

"This is like... the first year where I haven't been bullied on the first day. I'm loving this place so far." Miley said as she grabbed a juice from the large cooler. Her and Lilly walked over to Nick who was sitting with some different people.

"Oh Um... Hey Miley...Hey Lilly... Do you mind if I don't sit with you today?" Nick said slightly smiling. He could tell Miley's heart dropped, and his fell along with it. She nodded,and walked away to one of their own table.

"Listen up!" A loud voice called from the center of the cafeteria. "We need some new cheerleaders! So all you freshmen people that are really athletic should meet us in the Gym after school for tryouts! In a few weeks we have a huge competition with Seaview High, and we're not losing to them once!" The blond haired girl stepped off the table, walking back over to her other friends.

**_Please Review_**


End file.
